1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fishing, and more particularly to apparatus that makes ice fishing much more convenient and successful than prior ice fishing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of equipment have been developed to aid fishermen fish through the ice. For example, several kinds of tipups are well known and are in widespread use. By way of example, relatively simple tipups in which the working elements are exposed to the atmosphere may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,262; 4,270,297; and 4,373,287.
To render bait more lifelike and thus improve fishing success, it is known to jiggle the bait. Some jigging apparatus oscillates a pole from which the fishing line is strung. Examples of oscillating poles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,837; 4,642,930; 5,056,255; and 5,540,010. Other jigging apparatus operates to move only the fishing line directly without moving the fishing pole or other components that hold the fishing line. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,302 and 4,680,885, for example, describe arms that oscillate to reciprocate a fishing line without moving the fishing pole. The latter type of jigging device is preferred because it provides increased sensitivity to bait movement compared with moving an entire fishing pole.
A further refinement in ice fishing apparatus is a housing that covers the hole in the ice. The housing contains the fishing gear itself, such as a reel, as well as portions of a signaling device. The housing is also useful for preventing the hole in the ice from freezing over. To prevent ice hole freezing, it is known to incorporate a candle or petroleum lamp into the housing. Examples of housings with interior heaters include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,166; 4,945,668; 4,980,986; and 5,598,656.
Despite the large number of existing ice fishing equipment, there nevertheless is need for improvement to them.